Wild-Hearted Love
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Yoyo's long-lost twin sister Blossom has arrived and decided to join as a GG. She is like him in every way except for his silver tongue, what happens when she finds out that he likes someone? Will she get them together or will she have to tell the truth herself?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Blossom

Jet Set Radio Future

Wild-Hearted Love

Chapter 1: Meeting Blossom

"Look out!" Corn shouted as Yoyo skated backwards towards a rail. All of a sudden he jumped on the rail and grinded backwards. "Nevermind..." He said as Yoyo practiced on the rail. Standing next to the jukebox was Gum, Jazz, and Rhyth, who were talking about unimportant things.

Graham and Soda were watching Roboy and Combo try to fix the stair's handrail, Cube was figuring out which spray paint to use, and Boogie was playing with Potts. Yoyo jumped off the rail, expecting to land on the ground, and landed on someone.

"At least warn me first," Beat said while he lied on the ground, actually he fell on the ground by something. "So I can move before you land." Yoyo picked his head up and blushed in the position they were in, and jumped off him.

In Dogenzaka Hill...

"Get back here you lil' punk!" Hayashi shouted as a blader escaped the police... for the fourth time. 'I have to find Nii-San,' The blader thought panicked. 'Then Rokkaku's next.'

The blader came to a garage, and watched some bladers talking about something, two watched a robot and another blader fix the stair handrail, one looking through spray paints, one playing with a robot dog, and one watched as a blader landed on another one.

They were no use to them, but the blader that jumped off the other one caught their eye. 'I-It couldn't be!'

With Yoyo...

He felt something watching him, but shook it off. "Sorry Beat." He said after he helped the other blader get up. "It's okay," He said waving him off. "Not the first time I fell to the ground." Corn just shook his head, and opened his mouth to lecture Yoyo about looking where he was landing.

"Please," A voice sounded out interrupting Corn and surprising everyone. "No matter how many times you tell him, he'll never listen." They looked for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it.

"I think I found the source." Clutch said as he looked up the stairs. Everyone looked where he was looking and saw, that indeed, someone was standing there. It was a girl with a ponytail that reached her knees, a similar dress as Rhyth, but light green instead of blue, the back showed some of her dark gray bra, but was covered by a partially see-through yellow jacket, her roller skates were white with red wheels and a pink flower print on the side, the ponytail holder was blue, but what struck out the most was her hair's color and her glasses, her hair was green with pink streaks coming out of the holder, and her glasses were black with red lenses.

Corn looked from Yoyo to the mysterious girl and back again. She grinded down the handrail, jumped over the nearly replaced part, and landed in front of Yoyo. "I found you Nii-San!" The girl said as she hugged Yoyo tightly.

When Yoyo didn't react, she skated to a pole, jumped on it, grinded to a spot on the wall, and spray painted it. It was similar to Yoyo's tag, it had the same colors, but the graffiti was different.

"B-Blossom?!" Yoyo shouted as she landed in front of him again. "Yep!" She said very happy. "How do you know her?" Corn asked confused. "Hello," Gum said skating to stand between Yoyo and Blossom. "Same hair color, same glasses, and almost same tag."

Yoyo was embarrassed to say a thing, Blossom sensed this and spoke for him. "We're twins." That last word shook everyone to their cores. "TWINS?!" They all shouted making Yoyo cover his ears.

"Yeah," Blossom said not affected by their shout. "Although he's older by one second, which makes us almost identical twins." Now everyone was utterly shocked while Yoyo was shocked and embarrassed that Blossom said that.

"So how did you know he'd be here?" Beat asked as Yoyo got over his shock. "I didn't," She said truthfully. "I was looking for a place to hide from the Rokkaku Police." That got praise from the others, even the girl clad in black.

"What you'd do this time?" Yoyo asked with his arms crossed. The others looked at him surprised because he was stern and serious instead of happy-go-lucky and laid back. "I might've covered a cop car in paint," She said before continuing under his stare. "And tried to paint Hayashi before he got his gun out."

"Blossom!" He shouted making her flinch. "How does that make you flinch?" Cube asked curiously and unamused. "As we lived on the streets as Rudies Yoyo was in charge because he was older-" "By a second!" He interrupted Blossom as she was speaking.

She then grinded on a post and over a power line when she heard Gum. "Maybe she would like to join?" She asked as Blossom jumped in front of them, making Yoyo jump in surprise. "Yes I would!" She shouted excitedly, making them cringe at her voice.

"I'm not sure if she's GG material." Garam said before she turned to him and smirked. "Her trademark smirk." Yoyo mumbled as he face palmed himself. "What," She said as she got a bit closer. "Afraid you're gonna lose to a GIRL?!"

"How about a GG ritual," Corn said as he got between them. "The first one to complete a certain task wins." They agreed to that and started to go to Dogenzaka Hill until Blossom stopped following.

"You angered Hayashi just before you came here?" Gum asked and got a nod in return. "How about Chuo Street?" Combo asked which awarded nods. They skated to Chuo Street and found a spot in front of the lizard statue(I have no idea what it's called).

"Okay the first one to get ten tags wins." Corn said before the two skated away. The others just laughed at Corn's shocked face. He just shouted at them to shut up but they laughed harder, except for Gum who just stopped.

"YOYO!" A voice sounded out making them stop and look around. Next thing they knew Yoyo was on the ground with Blossom sitting on him. "I thought my yelling would get you to move." She said as he grumbled to himself.

Garam came back and groaned. "She beated me first." He said which made the others shocked. "Guess you're a GG now." Corn said, who immediately got a hug. "Thank you! THANK YOU!" She shouted before she let him go.

They went back to the Garage to chill until she pulled Yoyo aside. They went under the platform for some privacy. "What?" He asked as she crossed her arms. "Don't play dumb with me," She said before slightly shouting. "You like someone!"

"Don't tell anyone else!" Yoyo said but fell on deaf ears. "Have you confessed yet?" She asked, which made him freak. "Are you kidding?" He asked while waving his arms. "Do you know I could get laughed at?"

"Just man up and tell them!" She shouted angrily. "Boys are dense." She mumbled, which he heard. "Hey I heard that!" He shouted as he chased her. Unknown to them Beat was on the railing and overheard everything.

"Maybe I can help." He said to himself before watching them play tag.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding NT-3000

Wild-Hearted Love

Chapter 2: Finding NT-3000

It was a hot day in Tokyo as the GGs lounged around, too hot to do a thing. The only person who decided to do something was Blossom who went to get something in Shibuya Terminal, while she left she had her favorite song on.

'He battered his tiny fists to feel something'

'Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something'

She came to a store and was thankful the air-conditioning was on, she browsed through items until she saw magazines on a rack. 'The girls will like these.' She thought as she picked some good for the girls until something caught her eye.

'Blader's Central!?' She thought as she grabbed eleven copies and went to the cashier, as she waited in line the door opened. "Blossom?" The voice asked.

She turned around to see Corn and was shocked. "I thought you needed help." He said as he stood in line with her. He saw the magazine's and was shocked. "How much do you have?" He asked as she took out her wallet.

"200 yen." She said until he patted her on the back. "I'll help pay." He said as it was their turn. They paid and went back to the garage, when they got there everyone was trying to stay cool.

"Guess what we got!" Blossom said as she dumped the bag's contents on the table. The girls immediately grabbed the female magazine's until eleven copies caught everyone's attention.

"Blader's Central!?" They shouted as they each grabbed a copy. It wasn't until she tried to grab one to realize there were no more. "Guess I was one short." She said getting Beat and Yoyo's attention.

"You can have mine sis," Yoyo said as he tossed her his. "I can just share with someone." As he tried to get off the couch Beat pulled him back down, making him realize he was there with a copy.

They all talked about stuff in the magazine until it was time for bed. It was cooler at night than in the morning but they were all tired so they went to their rooms.

The next morning...

It wasn't hot like the other day so they were all active. Blossom decided to go to Dogenzaka Hill to spray tags to let the others know whose turf it belongs to. She was finished with half until she saw two garbage men.

"Just leave it." One said as they put a bag on the ground. They left to get the other garbage and left an opportunity for her to see what it was. She found a broken glass, good thing she wears gloves, and slashed the bag open.

What was in it surprised her. "Bro?" She asked as she opened it more. It was a robot that looked like her brother except the outfit's coloring was off. "Maybe Corn or Combo can fix you." She said as she put it on her back and went back to the garage.

The only difference was that it didn't have any sunglasses on. She saw that Combo was fixing his boom box and saw a good chance. The others were too busy to notice her carrying a Yoyo-bot.

She waited until he was done then he turned around surprising her. He saw the robot and looked at her until Corn saw. "Why'd you bring it here?!" He shouted getting everyone's attention.

Combo just left and motioned for her to follow him to the repair part of the Garage. As he was fixing it Yoyo and Corn came in, Yoyo was confused while Corn was furious. "Some garbage men left him there." She said, that got through his mask.

The robot opened its eyes to reveal dull red and looked blankly at them. "He has a new memory so he won't act like last time." Combo said as he left, confusing her. "Last time?" She asked which made the two cough and looked away.

"You see," Corn said, breaking into submission of her stare. "When Yoyo was captured Rokkaku made a robot-lookalike of Yoyo, who we thought was the real him, and we were lead into a trap. We kept thinking it was him until Cube revealed it was a Noise Tank."

She looked at the robot and smiled. "Well his memory is blank now so you'll have to treat him like a brother got it?" She said the last part to Corn sternly while pointing at him. He nodded and left the room.

"What name should he have?" Yoyo asked as he walked up to his robot twin. "What about Ni-Ni," She asked curiously. "So it's like your name pronounced." He nodded and they led him out of the room and to the others.

"Isn't that the imposter robot?" Gum asked as she pointed at him. "He's not an imposter," Blossom said sternly and annoyed. "He's Ni-Ni so stop calling him an imposter!" Her raised voice made everyone shocked, she is laid back like Yoyo unless its about family.

They decided to try to get along with Ni-Ni unless they want a furious Blossom. Roboy kept talking until something stopped him. "Shut. Up." Ni-Ni said surprising him until he skated away.

Blossom took him on a tour of their turf until it started to rain. "Let's go back." She said as she saw he didn't short out. 'Must be waterproof.' She thought as they went back to the Garage.

They went inside and she went to her room as he dried off and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning...

Beat woke up and left his room to see a surprise as he went to the living room. Yoyo woke up later and saw him just standing near the couch. He walked up to him and looked to see it was Ni-Ni asleep with Potts.

"Guess one of us has to be his roommate... besides Potts." Beat said as he went to get a soda. Yoyo just looked at him until Blossom woke up. She smacked him on the back of the head for staring at Ni-Ni.

When they were quietly arguing he woke up, saw them arguing, and waited for them to finish. 'This is going to be a long day.' He thought as they kept arguing. He left to go get some fresh air because the room was stuffy.

When he was outside he saw everything was calm and at peace. He knew he was being pitied by Jazz, Ryth, and Clutch because while everyone else was real he was a robot.

Actually that was all he'd ever be.

* * *

**Poor Ni-Ni, he wants to be real like the others. FYI, Ni-Ni is a name I got from JSRF-Doujin on Deviantart.**


End file.
